Shock and Disbelief
by Ginny Jake
Summary: Spot. Kid Blink. Racetrack. David. This story is so cliched but I don't really care. They travel forward in time, etc. meet a fanfic writer named Kate. *Update: The Dance... finally. read if you've got any enemies that are guys...*
1. Introduction

****

Shock and Disbelief

The Very Clichéd Story by GinnyJake

Extended Summary: By some amazing twist of fate, 4 newsies end up in the driveway of disgruntled fanfic writer, Kate Harrison. Kate and her fellow writers must find a way to send them back through time and space back to the New York they know. In the process, the newsies teach Kate a lot about not being so cold hearted. This is not… I repeat not… a romance! *Shudders. * Shock and Disbelief features Spot, David, Racetrack, Kid Blink, and some actual people who don't realize that by writing them into this fic, I am also stealing their souls. 

__

Prolouge

"What are you doing?" Kate asked the girl behind her. 

"Shh…" Elisabeth said still staring at the computer screen, "I'm trying to read."

"Well stop it!" Kate pushed the shorter girl away from her desk, "I'm not done writing it." Elisabeth rolled her eyes and muttered something to the effect of, _It was too cliched anyway_. 

"I heard that!" Kate paused as she realized something, "Why are you in my house?"

"I don't know, but I don't like your new fanfic. Your obession with Newsies is really coming out in you HP fics. Why don't you just write a Newsies fic?" Kate shrugged. "You can borrow my muse."

"I don't want your muse, Turtle. For one, I'm not too big on guys in metal suits or bounty hunters. Second of all, I don't write Star Wars fanfiction." 

"Oh, that's right. Are we going to Mindy's or what?" 

"We were going to Mindy's?"

"Tonight's the third progressive dinner attempt. It was your idea. It was also your idea to invite the guys this time."

"How many people are coming?" Kate asked, "She looked in the fridge for the fruit she was in charge of preparing. It was sitting all fancy-like in an orange bowl on the bottom shelf.

"Well there was 16 people, but 4 of the guys dropped out at the last minute. Mindy called me and told me to invite some people to replace them, but it was too short of notice for my home-school friends." Kate grabbed her cell phone and car keys from the hook on her wall and headed out the door. 

When she was downstairs, she paused to look out one of the tall, skinny windows that framed the front door. She saw Beth standing out next to the blue Lumina she drove.

"Hey, Katie!" She motioned for Liz and Kate to come stand by her. She lowered her voice, "Not to scare you, Kate, but there are four very scurvy guys standing by your car."

"What is the deal with guys and cars?" Kate asked. "You know what, I'll go ask." Little did she know what she was getting into.

A/N: I know it's short. I meant it to be. I didn't want the newises in the prologue. R/R.


	2. Cars and Dinner Parties

****

Shock and Disbelief

__

Disclaimer: I only own my self and the souls of real people I placed in the story. *cackles*. I don't own Newsies, and you already knew that. (I'm not writing any more disclaimers for this story so I hope this enough to keep any spiteful lawyers away.)

****

Chapter 2: Cars and Dinner Parties

Characters (other than the ones you already know) introduce in this chapter are…

~Katharine Harrison - a jaded Harry Potter fanfic writer with an obsession with the newsies. Has curly brown hair. Favorite Character: Spot. Nicknames: Ginny, GinnyJake, Katie, Kate, Big T. 

~Elizabeth Richman - the Simon of the beta world. Writes Starwars, but reads HP too. Home-schooled. Brown hair. Favorite Character: David. Nicknames: Turtle, Liz.

~Bethany Taylor - can't be considered a newsies fan, but likes HP and Japanese anime. Thinks Dragonball Z gives anime a bad image. Blown hair, blue eyes, glasses. Black belt in Tae Kwon Doe. Favorite Character: Spot. Nicknames: Betha-chan, Beth.

~Mindy - not a fan of anything. Mistrusts pretty much all guys. Blonde hair, shorter than the other girls. 

~Sarah Harrison - Kate's sister. Loves Newsies. Blonde hair, very skinny, just a bit taller than Kate. 

~Mary Beth - Performed Newsies songs for show choir. Brown hair. Favorite Character: Jack. Nicknames: MB.

~Chris - Mary Beth's boyfriend. Blonde hair. Swimmer. 

~Josh - really crazy friend. Red hair, really skinny. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Could you please explain to me what is so exciting about my Dodge Intrepid?" Kate asked. Even though she didn't know how to change the oil or put air in her tires, she knew her car wasn't that cool. 

"Whatcha call this thing?" one of the boys asked.

"Well, like most sane people, I like to call it a car," Kate said. She rolled her eyes. 

"A cahr…" By this time Bethany and Turtle were standing behind Kate observing the boys. 

"That boy… on the other side of the car… doesn't he look like a young Gabriel Damon to you?"

"Exactly like a…" She stopped. "That's it! You two are playing some kind of practical joke on me!"

"What makes you think this is our doing?" asked Liz. 

"You've done stuff like this to me before."

"Yes," said Beth, "but that didn't include a real guy except for the guy whose pic we stole off of Hotornot.com. Kate sighed. 

"What are your names?" she asked the boys who were still admiring her car. 

"I'm David," said one, "That there's Racetrack, Spot, 'n Kid Blink." Kid took his hat off and tipped his head. Kate let out an audible laugh. 

"Wha's so funny?" asked Spot.

"Do you really think I'm gonna believe that you're from Newsies?" Kate hoisted herself up so she was sitting on the hood of her clean, white car. 

"Well, we's newsies, but I don' know if we's the newsies ya's thinkin' of," said Kid Blink.

"I've got an idea," Liz tugged on Kate's arm, "Why don't we take them to the dinner?"

"Fine," Kate agreed, "You boys want a free dinner?" 

"Sure," said Kid. Kate sighed. 

"You gonna go with Beth, Turtle?" Turtle shook her head.

"Let her go with you," said Beth, "Then at least a few of these guys can be saved from the 'Death Trap'." She and Liz giggled. 

"My car is not a death trap," Kate fumed, "Racetrack and ummm… fine, Spot," she rolled her eyes at Beth's smirk, "Kid and David come with me. You can get shotgun, Kid." 

"The whah?" Kid backed up into David. Kate covered her hand with her face.

"The front seat," she sneered, "Just sit… in the front seat…" Kate got in the driver's seat. She groaned when she had to show Kid how to fasten the seat belt. She followed Bethany up the town to Mindy's house where Marcus, Mindy's younger brother, greeted them. 

"Who are they?" Marcus asked. Kate shrugged. 

"Hey guys," said Mindy as she came out of her room. She shot a weird look at Spot and Racetrack who were eyeing the TV and Play Station with curiosity. Mindy turned her gaze to Beth. 

"It was Turtle's idea," said Beth.

"So you picked up guys off the street?" Mindy asked in disbelief. Kate nodded. 

After awhile other people showed. It was mostly girls who showed up, but Chris and Josh came in Josh's car with Mary Beth. Sarah, Kate's sister, also showed up wearing Kate's 'Guys and Dolls' shirt. 

Once all twelve people (sixteen counting the newsies) arrived at Mindy's, they headed out to Mary Beth's house for salad. Mary Beth lived out of town in a new development of houses. Everyone knew Kate would speed terribly so they wouldn't let her drive. She ended up in the back seat of Beth's car between Spot and Josh. 

"So… Spot," said Josh, "Where are you from?"

"Brooklyn." 

"Iowa*?" asked Josh, "What kind of job you got there?"

"New York," corrected Spot, "I sell papes." Josh looked at Kate confused.

"He thinks he's a newsie," said Kate. Josh nodded.

"I work at the bakery uptown," he said. There was silence in the car for a few minutes except Rissa and Beth's conversation from the front seats. "I like the hat though." 

The dinner ended with cheesecake at Mindy's. The left Turtle, Beth, and Kate wondering about what they should do with the newsies. 

"Where are you staying tonight?" asked Beth. Racetrack shrugged. 

"That depends on where we's are," replied Spot.

"You're in Iowa."

"We's where?"

"Iowa… It's a long, long drive from New York."

"We's staying on the streets." 

"You mean you have no place to go?" Spot nodded. Beth looked at Kate pleadingly. 

"No way!" said Kate. Beth stuck out her lower lip. "Fine, they can sleep in the basement. There's a separate door out." 

"But we're spending the night!" Turtle argued. 

"We'll sleep on the first floor so we can stop my parents from going downstairs," said Kate. Turtle and Beth nodded in agreement. So it was decided; Kate, Turtle, and Beth sneaked the newsies downstairs into the basement. 

Kate was awakened late that night by a sound outside. She pulled a sweatshirt on over pajamas. She headed down the stairs and saw that the TV was still on in the basement even though everyone was asleep. She picked up the remote and switched it off. She flipped on the outside light and walk onto the porch. 

Spot was sitting on the porch swing staring up at the stars and rubbing the top of his cane. Kate grabbed the swing to steady it and then sat next to him. 

"So you really think you're Spot Conlon?" she asked him. He looked over at her. 

"Why's shouldn't I? That's who I ams." Kate laughed.

"No, you're not," She smirked, "Spot Conlon's not a real person. He's my favorite character from my favorite movie."

"Movie?"

"Are you telling me that you've never seen Newsies?"

"Suhr, Ise seen plentay of newsies."

"No, I meant the movie," Kate sighed, "So how'd you get here?"

"We's were chasin' dese scabbers through an alley and ended up on dat road dere." 

"So suddenly you ended up in 20th Iowa on the utility road next to my house." Spot nodded. He looked her in the eyes.

"I's tellin' ya da truth," he told her, and she believed him. 

A/N: For the record this story is not a romance between Spot and Kate. That'd be wishful (and really weird) thinking on my part. If you haven't noticed yet, Kate is based on me. Yes, my name is Kate and I live in Iowa. All of the non-newsies people are based on real people - so far. Also, I'm really bad at accents so if you'd like me to change something about the accent let me know and I'll fix it. 


	3. Mission Trendy

****

Shock and Disbelief

Chapter II: Mission Trendy

The next morning, Turtle woke all the newsies up. It was 9'oclock in the morning, and Katie's parents were at work while her sister was at driver's ed. Kate and Bethany -most Beth- had made pancakes and had the ready in the dining room for the boys. Turtle immediately engaged David in conversation while Bethany and Racetrack battled for a quarter- that had been found on the floor- in a staring competition.

"You do realize that 25 cents buys absolutely nothing in this day and age, don't you?" Racetrack broke the gaze to look at Kate. Bethany greedily snatched up the quarter. Kate gaped at her.

"What?" Bethany stuck the quarter in her pocket and smiled. 

"Other people would call this a sign you need a new job," Kate sighed. "Did you hear that?" Bethany shrugged. Just then the doorbell rang making Turtle and David both jump. 

"Shoot! It's ten o'clock!" Liz shouted as she hurried to close the curtains.

"What does that mean?" asked David. 

"My sister is home!" Kate pushed Spot down the stairs to the basement. "Get out that door and try to get to Beth or my car without being seen! Turtle, who else is out there." 

"Tasha drove her home. She's also blocking your car." Kate stomped her foot on the ground in frustration. 

"Kate!" yelled Tasha from the other side, "I know those newsy-like guys are in there! We saw them through the windows."

"That's right," said Beth, who was still munching on a pancake, "There are windows in this room." Kate and Turtle stared at Beth is disbelief. 

Sarah's key turned in the lock. The door burst open and Tasha jumped through.

"Aha!" she looked around the entryway and into the dining room. It was now empty except for Turtle and Bethany. Kate saw movement outside as all the newsies climbed into Bethany's car. She smiled at her sudden turn in fortune. 

Tasha wrinkled her forehead. She was looking from the dining room then to Kate and back to the table. 

"But… I … I… saw…"

"You might want to have your eyes checked, Tasha," Kate smiled sweetly, "Beth don't you need to go to work? It's almost eleven."

"No, it's a Thurs…" Turtle kicked her in the shin, "Oh yeah! I better get going. Bye! Thanks for the pancakes." Kate breathed a sigh of relief as Bethany drove away. 

"If you two don't mind us," she said to Sarah and Tasha, "we were going to go down to the thrift shop. You two can go watch Newsies or what not… if you like." 

"I think I will," said Tasha. She followed Sarah into the kitchen. 

"Wait! First you have to move your car." 

Kate and Turtle headed to the thrift shop but with a quick stop at the Candy K to meet up with Beth and the guys. (Well then they went to the Needle's Art to get money from Kate's mom, but that's beside the point.) The girls had a mission.

A half-hour later, Bethany was shoving Racetrack into a dressing room at the thrift shop. This wasn't too hard because Bethany is a black belt in Tae Kwon Doe. Kid Blink let out a small yelp from his position in front of the mirror. 

"Oh, come on," Kate said, "You look just like an Tommy Hillfiger model… with 

"So you don't look like a newsy," Turtle told him as she pushed back behind the curtain. "If you haven't figured this out yet, there aren't any newsies left in this day and age." David walked toward the mirror. "Looking good, Davey." David was the only one embracing the new clothes. 

"These are the fashions of the 21st century," Bethany told them, "The fashions of the future… I mean… the present." Kate giggled. David was walking up and down the aisle like a runway model. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a polo shirt, and he was looking very preppy. 

"Are you done yet, Spot?" asked Kate. She could hear some rustling in his dressing room. "When are you coming out?" 

"Nevah!" 

"It can't be that bad," Bethany told him. "What about you, Racetrack?" Racetrack stepped out and shrugged. "That'll do."

"Come on, Spot," Kate coaxed. "You're gonna have to come out sometime."

"He could just change into his regular clothes," said Turtle.

"No, he can't," Kate said holding up a pair up pants, "I've got his clothes." Spot stepped out. He was scowling at Kate. Kate waved her hand in front of her face.

"Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" She pretended to faint into Kid Blink's arms. Spot crossed his arms.

"She means you look good," Beth laughed. 

Kate squinted into the sun outside. She smiled; her current mission was complete. 

"Hey, Kate," Turtle poked her in the arm, "Isn't that Tasha's car?"

A/N: I really don't know if they even have many dressing rooms at thrift stores, but seeing as I don't go to any that often, I guessed. It works. What should I call Kid Blink: Kid or Blink? It's hard to write Kid Blink over and over again. R/R


	4. The Chase

****

Shock and Disbelief

Chapter 3: The Chase

"I guess we may as well give up now," sighed Kate as Tasha's car pulled up in the parking lot. She slumped down onto the curb. 

"Whyse ya wan' ta give up now?" asked Spot, "Did ya forget whoes ya's wit?" He grabbed Kate by the wrist pulling her up to her feet. The two them took off running behind the store followed closely by the others. 

"Hey, Turtle!" Kate called from her position at the front, "Think we could make it to your house from here?"

"Sure! My 'rents are out of town today!" She yelled back, "We can hide out there for a few hours." Kate nodded and pulled Spot in the direction of Turtle's house. They ran for a few minutes and made it past the high school when they ran into the creek.

"Jump!" Spot yelled back at them. Turtle was the last to jump. She let out a yelp as she landed down on her ankle. 

"Go on without me," she said. "I'll get there."

"Don't be ridiculous," David told her. He picked her up in his arms. "I'll carry you the rest of the way." 

By the time they got to Turtle's house, Kate was completely out of breath. She collapsed in an armchair as David set Turtle on the couch. 

"I think," Kate gasped, "that was the most fun I've had in awhile." Bethany came back in the room with a bag of ice to Turtle's ankle. 

"Umm… Kate?" Bethany said. Kate looked up at her, "Your wonderful plan to hide here didn't work so well." Just then the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of Tasha and Sarah. 

"I'll get it," said Kate. She opened the door a crack.

"Why are you running from us?" asked Tasha. Kate looked back at Beth. Bethany shrugged. 

"I don't remember," Kate told Tasha, "It seemed like a good idea at the time." Turtle nodded. Kate opened the door all the way and let the two girls in. 

"What happened to Turtle?" Sarah asked. She was already surveying the room in her mind.

"I sprained my ankle," Turtle told her.

"We have crutches at home from when Kate hurt her knee." Turtle nodded, "So, Racecar, you want to teach me to play poker?" 

"Racetrack. Nawt Racecahr." He stood up. Sarah shrugged. She pulled a deck of cards out of her purse. 

"Play downstairs," Turtle told them, "I'm starting to get a headache."

"Did you hear about the dance?" Tasha asked them after Sarah, Racetrack, and Blink had gone downstairs. 

"A dance? What dance?" Kate jumped up knocking Spot off the arm of her chair. 

"There's one at the memorial center on Saturday night. Are you guys coming?" Kate was jumping up and down in excitement. 

"Wouldn't miss it," said Beth. "Now if you guys don't mind. I'm gonna go play me some poker."

A/N: It's a pretty short chapter, but I want to do a poker game in the next chapter. Btw, for this story we have switched Turtle's 'rents with a couple who let their children attend dances. We also moved her house so that we could jump over the creek and not have to walk so far afterward. 


	5. Skirts

****

Shock and Disbelief

Chapter 4 : Random Bits

"You do realize I have no idea how to play poker don't you?" Kate said to Spot as he snuck her downstairs. It was late at night and the only light on was a small electric latern Sarah had found in the garage. 

"I'll show ya how," Spot said. "Ya'll do great." They sat down on the blanket that had been spread on the ground. Beth, Turtle, Sarah, Racetrack, Blink, and David were already there. Racetrack dealt out the cards leaving out Kate and Turtle, who didn't know what to do. Turtle looked over David's shoulder and pursed her lips together not knowing whether the hand was any good or not. 

Beth had gotten poker chips from somewhere and turned out to be a good player. David was the worst, but Spot said it was because he just got started playing a few weeks ago. Racetrack was easily the best but Spot and Sarah were close seconds. 

Kate, who was very much a morning person, drifted slowly into sleep. 

------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------------------------

When Kate woke up the next morning, she was surprised to find herself still in the basement. She sat up and looked around the room in the early morning light. She realized that the thing under her head hadn't been a pillow but Spot instead. Sarah was snoring softly on one of the couches with Bethany sprawled out on the other. Blink was curled up in the corner smiling in his sleep. She could hear Racetrack muttering to himself in the bathroom. 

She stood up and moved toward the window. As she opened the curtains, she heard Spot wake up behind her.

"How'd ya sleep?" he asked her.

"Very well under the circumstances."

"Whatcha lookin' fahr?" 

"Have you seen David and Turtle?" Spot shook his head. Kate sighed. "They probably went for a walk or something." She put the curtains back. 

"Should we git up?" asked Spot. Kate nodded. She woke Sarah and Bethany and headed upstairs. 

------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------------------------

At ten o'clock, the group was standing outside the library waiting for it to open. Turtle had decided it was the best place to look for information on time travel. A half-hour later, Kate and Spot were looking up WebPages on one of the computers.

"This looks good," Kate said. She jotted down some of the stuff down. 

"Kate?" 

"What?" Kate turned to look at Spot. 

"Yah awfully strange fahr a skirt," he said. 

"We don't call girls skirts anymore, Spot." She turned back to the computer.

"Let me finish," Spot turned her to look at him, "Ya nicah than most skirts. I like that 'bout ya."

"Thanks," Kate smiled. "Hey, Spot, Do you know how to dance?"

------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------------------------

It took two guys (Chris and Josh) and four hours to teach the newsies how to dance well… or at least as well as the average white guy. 

------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------------------------

"Spot, do you think that David and Liz… well… you know," Kate said later.

"Ise don' know David well enough ta know."

"Do you guys think that they…" blink asked.

"No," Kate said abruptly, "Just no. Why would you even think that?"

"Well, I knows that David got his high morals and stuff, but his is a guy. Dey could 'ave. While we was all sleepin'."

"No."

"Shuddup," Spot punched in the arm. Blink rubbed his arm in pain but didn't say anything after that. 

A/N: Btw, Nothing Happened! Just thought you should know. Also Ya'll is different from Y'all. Yes, it is. I've started writing a sequel. I haven't even finished writing this yet. I'm such a dork. R/R. I think I'm off on numbering my chapters. I'd fix it but I'm too lazy. 


	6. Interlude Bridge

****

Shock and Disbelief

Chapter 5: Intermission

"Kate, can I talk to you?" Liz asked as she walked into Kate's room. Kate was busying working on a Harry Potter fanfic on her computer. Kate nodded patting her hand on the bed. 

"What's up?" asked Kate. She turned to look at her friend. 

"I think I figured out how the guys can get home." Liz looked down at the ground as if she were sorry she had said it. 

"How?" 

"It's very simple actually. They just have to go back the way they came." 

"Anytime?"

"No, just on Sunday night at the same time they arrived on Wednesday night." Kate nodded. If it weren't so weird, it would have made perfect sense. 

"You don't want them to go do you?" Kate asked. A silent tear rolled down Turtle's cheek. "You don't want David to go, do you?" Turtle burst into tears. 


	7. The Dance and the Guy

****

Shock and Disbelief

The Dance and the Guy

This is to a girl who got into my head with all the pretty things she did. Hey you know you keep me up in bed. This is to a girl who got into my head with all these fucked up things I did. Hey maybe baby you could keep me up in bed. My Konstantine, you spin around me like a dream we played out on this movie screen, and I said did you know I missed you? I miss you.

Kate stepped into the dance feeling like a princess - well… except for the jeans and halter-top she was wearing. Blink was escorting her through the door of the memorial building. The music had started, but nobody was dancing yet. 

"This is what ya do fahr fun?" Spot sneered at the crowded room. "Youse stand n do nothin'?" Kate glared at him. He was wearing his newsies clothes again including hat. Kate and Beth had, however, stolen his suspenders and hidden them in Kate's underwear drawer. 

The girls spotted a few friends standing by the punch bowl and headed over that way. Danielle ran up as they headed toward the bowl. 

"Who are your friends?" she asked. 

"Just some guys from Brooklyn," Kate laughed, "They're in town for tonight and tomorrow. This is Blink. That's David and Spot, and Race was…"

"What happened to Racetrack?" asked Beth. Everyone turned around looking for the missing newsy. "Sara's gone too." Kate blinked.

"Hey! I told her that Racetrack was mine!" cried Turtle. David turned to look at her. 

"You said what?" 

"Umm… nothing. Would you like some punch?" Spot laughed. David and Turtle went to get punch. 

"So, Spot," Danielle said, "Would you like to dance?" 

"It's not even a slow song yet," Beth said. Danielle growled at her. Blink and Kate headed to the punch bowl leaving Beth and Danielle to fight over… well, we're not sure. 

The punch tasted horrible like it always did. Blink ended up discretely spitting in back into his Styrofoam cup and throwing it away.

Pretty soon a slow song came on and Kate was whisked away by a friend to dance. David led Turtle onto the dance floor as Blink did to Beth. Even Danielle had found some one she wanted to dance with more than Spot. Spot was left sitting at a table in the corner of the room. He sighed and rolled his eyes at Blink's very unique dancing skills. 

I need a cigar, he thought to himself. He had forgotten about smoking and drinking since getting to Kate's time. Now he was sitting by himself and had more time to think about the things he was missing. As far as he could tell Kate and the other girls had never touched alcohol ever in their lives. 

The song ended, and Kate plopped down next to him. She took a second to look out on their friends. Tasha had finally showed up and was trying to teach Blink the robot. Spot sighed again.

"You aren't having fun," Kate pouted. Spot shook his head. Kate frowned.

"Well, somehow, I'm going to show you a good time." Spot smirked at her. "Not like that! Come dance." She grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. It took a lot of work. By the time they had made it out to the others, another slow song had come on. Spot automatically pulled Kate into slow dance position. 

Halfway through the song Kate gasped. Spot pulled away miffed. He looked at Kate, but realized she was looking out a guy heading towards Turtle. 

The guy wasn't watching where he was going and ran smack dab into Turtle and David. Kate growled.

"Come on," she whispered. She started over to where David, Turtle, and the guy where standing. Turtle was obviously upset about something, but Spot didn't know what. David had pushed Turtle behind him.

Blink and Spot stood on either side of David, and the girls (except Sara, of course) were trying to push their way up to the front. 

"It's the 21st century, Blink," Kate said. "Let me through." She pushed David and Blink apart to get through. She glared at the guy.

"Want me ta soak 'im?" Spot asked Turtle. He was giving the guy a menacing look. He looked every bit the intimidating Brooklyn leader he was. 

"Soak me?" the guy scoffed, "He's going to get me wet? That's supposed to scare me?"

"No," Kate rolled her eyes, "Soak means to beat you up. I really wouldn't want to chance it." The guy shrugged and walked back into the crowd.

"Yousese girls mind if Ise have a talk wit dat guy?" Spot asked

"Go ahead," Turtle told him. He started over and motioned for Blink and David to follow him. 

The rest of the night was pretty eventful. They had spotted Race and Sara dancing during one of the slow songs before the two of them disappeared again. Their disappearance turned into a problem after the dance when the others went to go find them. By this time everyone was tired and just wanted to get back to Kate's house. 

They found the duo upstairs above the dance floor playing poker. (Race was winning.)

"That's it?" Kate asked astonished, "You're playing poker? I thought you'd at least be doing something exciting like make out."

"Katie!" Bethany gasped, "That's your little sister!"

"Oh right. Fine, no making out until you're at least 120 years old."

A/N: Finally, It took me forever to write this chapter. I didn't give the guy a name because I want you to be able to stick whatever guy you wanted there. I'm letting the real Turtle imagine the 'talk' Spot gives 'Him'. Only 2 more chapters left (before the sequel). R/R. Even Beth and Turtle :P . 

Disclaimer: The song lyrics are from Something Corporate's 'Konstantine'


End file.
